Beautiful Nightmare
by VenomInMyBlood
Summary: After what happened, I never spoke again. People thought I was mute, no longer communicating with the world. The world that scarred me, breeding the evil that made me unpure. But that didn't stop him from talking to me. He would talk, I would listen. BxE
1. B

This story is going to be darker than how my usual stories go. I want to try something different.

* * *

Laughing. That's all I can remember that day. I weakly remember getting hit in the head; I faintly could remember their dirty hands touch my body. I strongly can recall when one of them forced my jeans down, my panties getting caught in the scrunched up mess of the clothing around my ankles. They took turns with me, burning, ripping pain coursed through my veins with each thrust. They were brutal, raw, and I could feel every vocal cord in my throat rip from my screams. I even coughed up some blood. Someone smeared the red liquid over my lips, grunting, "Look boys. She's bleeding." More laughs. It felt like it went on for hours, and when they were done they left me there. Bleeding, from the mouth, and from my sensitive place. I didn't feel the hurt, or the blood drip down, all I could do is listen. And hear their laughs, they sounded so carefree, so pleased. What got to me was that they were laughing at me, over me. Over my ache, over my body. I let the blackness claim my mind, and I passed out. Laughing, their laughing, even haunted me in my unconsciousness.

Eventually, I woke up to sirens and noise. Hands grabbed my body, and I thrashed against my captors. "No! No!" My inaudible, tortured voice rasped. They ignored me, and I could feel them place my battered body on a gurney. The paramedics are here, so that means my father is here too. I searched hysterically, my eyes landing on everyone's faces. I saw uniforms, badges, and then my father. He watched from afar, his expression unreadable. "Dad! Daddy!" I cried, more blood dribbled from my mouth. Someone wiped my mouth, and held me down. My father watched my face, and a tear fell down his face. He started to walk to the ambulance van, were I was being held. He got in, coming to my side.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" He whispered, looking intently at my face. I nodded, afraid to speak. The blood in my mouth would seep out if I opened it. He stroked my face, his eyes cloudy with tears.

"I should have protected you. I should have never let you walk home without a ride. I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault." He shook his head, tears landing on my face. I weakly touched his hand, trying to talk to him.

"It's not your fault Dad." It hurt to speak, and you could hardly hear me. My dad's eyes opened in alarm, and he called one of the paramedics to the van. I was confused when the paramedic came rushing in, going straight to my face. He opened my mouth, and he also looked horrified. That's when it all became clear. When I talked to my dad, all the blood in my mouth came gushing out. I looked like a scary movie; rivers of blood ran down my mouth, neck, and onto my shirt. My vision went blurry, faces became like fuzzy little photos, and I closed my eyes. I welcomed the dark realm of sleep, but I could hear the laughing. And I screamed in my mind.

"She was raped, lacerations in and around the vagina. There is a chance she could be pregnant, semen was found. Her vocal cords are severely damaged, and it will take some time for them to heal. She shouldn't talk unless it is necessary. I recommend she speak to a therapist, it will hope her cope with what happened. Everyone takes rape hard, and speaking to a professional will help them resume living a healthy life." The doctor's empty voice spoke through the silence. I woke up in the hospital a few hours ago and just pretended to be sleep. My father was speaking to the doctor, who couldn't wait till I went back to sleep to tell him what happened. I was raped. I, the girl who you wouldn't even consider hot, was raped. Why choose me?

"…My poor little girl. She didn't deserve this…no one deserves this." My dad mumbled, cradling his head in his hands. He held my hand, treating it like priceless porcelain. I shuddered in surprise, and his head shot up. "Bells, you awake?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

"Daddy." I whispered, my throat raw and dry. He rubbed my hand, shhing me.

"Don't talk, sweetie. Go back to sleep." He said softly. I didn't argue with him, and just shut my eyes. But I could still feel their hands everywhere, touching my frail body. I opened my eyes, and was met with their smiling faces. All watching me with lusty amusement.

"Please leave me alone!" I screamed, a rush of blood gushing out my mouth, jerking my body away from my father. I didn't see my father, or the doctor, I saw them. Laughing at me, tearing into my body. I could hear my father pleading with me to calm down, and I felt a pinch of a needle. A sedative, to make me sleep. I moaned, unbridled tears sliding down my face. "Please, leave me alone. Leave me alone. Alone." My words slurred, the medication worked fast. I saw nothing, a sleep without even knowing. Yet I still couldn't escape the smiles, the looks, the laughs. Even in medicated sleep, they still haunted me.

* * *

Well do you like?? Review!


	2. E

Thank you everyone for showing your support for the story. It inspired me to write another chapter. So here you are.

* * *

Subject: Isabella Marie Swan

Cause for therapy: Rape

Notes: Subject has not spoken since the incident. That was over 4 months ago. Sessions have not helped her open up, and it is hard to converse with her. Today's topic is about school. She is going to start in 3 days.

"So, Isabella, are you ready for school?"

No response.

"Would you like me to give you the notepad?"

She nods slightly, focused on the wall. The notepad is passed to her, followed by a pen. She scribbles, scratching something out, then hands over the pad.

_No._ She isn't ready for school. There is something above her answer scratched out.

"Isabella, why aren't you ready? Don't you want to see your friends?"

She writes something down, hesitantly, and then shows the note.

_No._ Same reply. She looks at the note, eyes tight, like she couldn't believe what she wrote.

"Why is that? Your friends must miss you."

_They don't. They haven't called me; they haven't even tried to contact me. I don't want to see them. I know they will be able to see the change in me, and I'm not ready for that. _Her response is quick, resentment and misery laced each word.

"How do you know that? You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Isabella."

_I should be that quick to judge. I wish I was that quick to judge before, if I was, I wouldn't have been raped. _Her eyes are vacant, like if she left her mind.

The session is over with her last statement.

Notes: Subject is still self-loathing, blaming the rape on her. Consolation has been given over and over, yet her mind has not changed. She holds all the guilt on herself. The session has not helped.

* * *

**Bella**

"Do you want me to drop you off?" My father asked me once more, at least the 10th time in less than 1 hour. I shook my head, watching the clock. The bus will be coming to pick me up.

"I just want you to know that you can call me anytime of the day. If anything happens, don't hesitant to go to the office and dial me up. Please, call if necessary." He said desperately, his exhausted eyes alert with concern. I nodded, smiling crookedly, and walked to the table.

_Thank you dad. I love you. _I wrote slowly, my emotions escaping on to the paper. He looked at the paper, and then at me. A smile broke out onto his face, and he hugged me gently. I tensed up in the hug, but I patted his back. I don't really like touching, or any kind of contact.

"I hear the bus. Have a good day at school." Dad waved me off, passing me my notepad. I nodded, and carried my bag on my shoulder. I would say thank you again, or even a "See you when I get out of school", but I didn't. The bus was already in front of the house, and I didn't have time to write down my goodbye.

It was hard telling the teacher who I was, since I didn't talk. She thought I was deaf, and treated me like I was slow.

"Dddoooo….yyyooouuuu….rreeaaadddd…..lliiippppssss.?" She asked slowly, emphasizing on every letter. I nodded, gaping at her, and pulled out my pad.

_I'm not deaf, I can hear. I just can't talk. Oh and yes, I can read lips. _My answer makes the teacher blush in embarrassment. She finds me a seat in the front row, and gives me a syllabus of her course. I read it over, not noticing someone trying to get my attention. A tap to my shoulder made me jump, and I held my chest. My heart was beating erratically, and I look into amused emerald eyes. His eyes reminded me of them. I expelled those thoughts from my head.

"Hello, I'm Edward. You are?" The incredibly sexy emerald eyed god spoke to me, his voice warming me from head to toe. For the first time in 4 months, I actually wanted to speak. But I didn't, I wrote on my communication pad.

_Hi Edward. I'm Isabella. _My face heated up as I passed the pad to him. He scanned the sheet, smiling wistfully as he passed it back.

"You're not deaf, are you? Either that or you can read lips pretty well." His playful tone made me blush again, and I stared at his lips.

_No, I'm not deaf. I just can't speak; you aren't the first one to ask me that though. _I smiled back, teasingly, and passed the note to him. I'm flirting though a note, kind of strange.

"Darn it." Edward pouted, teasing me. His soft lips are so tempting, and I found myself leaning in his direction. That's also strange too. "Do you know sign language?" He asked suddenly, curious evident in his voice. I nodded; I learned sign language a long time ago, a skill that I thought was cool. Yet I didn't have any friends that knew it. Then Edward starting making hand sighs and asked:

_Is this better? _He grinned at me, and I felt that smile get contagious. I sighed back, grinning too:

_Much better, thanks._

And for the rest of the period, we talked to each other through our hands. I learned about Edward, how he had one sister and one brother. His sister Alice is deaf, so his whole family has learned sign language. I never felt so in sync with anyone in a long time, and Edward is starting to make me feel things I never felt. Eventually we had to stop talking, so the teacher can teach her lessons. But that didn't stop us from signing and I felt happy, giddy in a way. Edward was a nice guy, and very handsome too. I would catch myself staring to long at his face, his lips, and his eyes. They way he grins, or laughs and how he would bite his lip in concentration. I reacted unusual to all of that, my face would flush, or I would feel this weird warmth inside my body. The bell rang, and everyone stood up. Edward collected his belongings, and his eyes lingered on me. He had a disappointed look on his face, and he signed to me slowly.

_It was really nice talking to you. I really want to talk to you more, but we have to leave. _He ended his last sign little by little, trying to drag on the conversation. I smiled at his gesture, and sighed, crestfallen.

_It was nice talking to you too. But we will continue our conversation tomorrow. _Edward brightened at my last signed sentence, and he beamed at me.

_That sounds wonderful. _He answered, and walked to my side. Then in slow motion, I saw his arms circle me. I felt panic shoot me like lightning, and instinctively, I pushed him away. I frantically signed to him, my thoughts jumbled.

_Please don't hurt me. I mean hug me. I mean I don't know if you would hurt me, I don't know anything anymore. But I thought you were different, and…and..and _. My hands flew around hastily, my words not connecting. Edward looked at me surprised, and a little nervously. He grabbed my moving hands, in a way to make me stop talking.

"Isabella, I was just going to hug you goodbye. You know a hug?" His lips tugged up teasingly, and I felt embarrassed. I nodded, and opened my arms.

_Try again, please. _I signed reassuringly. Edward smiled gently, and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. I didn't know how to describe it, only as his essence. He was warm, and I felt myself slip into the nirvana of his body. Everything melted away, my pain, worries, the haunting of those voices. And I felt at peace.

"We're not done with you, little girl. You better stay awake to see this." A voice smirked in my mind, and I felt like I was being held down. Not again. I pushed away the body touching me, and let out a sob.

I opened my eyes, tears falling out them, and saw Edward a few feet away from me. He was stunned, his mouth slightly opened. His eyes were opened with concern and confusion. I felt something deep down hurt from his expression, and I wanted to tell him to stop looking at me like that. But I stood there, just as shocked as he was, and we stared at each other.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I have to go. _I ran off, leaving my bag. I had to escape Edward and his heart wrenching look, that look might never leave my mind. I hurt him, I pushed him away, just cause of my selfish pain and suffering.

"Bella! Bella wait!" Edward was running after me, but I ignored him. I got to get out of here. I ran outside, the cool Fork's air entering my lungs. I breathed deeply, trying to collect my buzzing thoughts. I'm an idiot; I should go back there and apologize. I walked to the bus, getting on the first seat. I need to go back and say sorry. I tried willing my body to get up, but it didn't. Damn. The bus doors closed, and we left. I cradled my head in my hands, cursing myself. I shouldn't had overreacted like that.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I could hear Edward still calling out to me. He called me Bella…no one's ever done that. I might like that name, since Isabella has been getting on my nerves. Bella…it has a nice ring to it.

* * *

Review + nice words = Hyper, fast updating Venom!


	3. A

**Bella**

'Idiot. Stupid, stupid idiot. I can't do anything right.' I tug at my hair, trying in vain to relieve my frustration. I chew slowly on my toast, hoping that I would swallow wrong and I would choke tragically on it. I swallow, and it goes down just fine. Damn.

"Bella...what's wrong, sweetie?" Dad reaches over the table, gently taking my hand. I flinch, expectantly, but don't pull away. I'm tired of pulling away.

_I just have a lot on my mind. You know, with school and stuff...I'll be ok._

He read my notepad with a frown, obviously not believing me, but he doesn't argue about it.

"Alright kiddo. I...I just want to make sure you're ok." He pats my hand. This time, I do pull back.

_I will never be ok, dad. _

I pass the notepad to him, and reach for my bag. I walk to the front door, to wait for the bus, and to avoid the look of pity written upon Dad's face. I don't need it. I never will.

When I walked into class, my eyes immediately focus on a mop of hair filled with bronze, brown, and red. He looked up, emerald orbs filled with weak amusement, but a teasing smile on his face.

"Bella..." Oh lord, why did he say my name like that? I sat down, ignoring the flush of blood to my face, and took out my notepad.

_You don't have to do that, just sign with me. _

I looked at Edward's moving hands, and I nodded. I didn't have to get out my notepad to speak to him, and I am glad for that.

_Look...about what happened yesterday...I'm sorry I freaked out like that. _

Edward smiled gently, running his fingers through his hair. Stop tempting me, Edward.

"Bella," He whispered my name, _You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have bothered you into hugging me. _

He didn't bother me, and if he did, I'm happy that he bothered me into a hug. That hug was the most welcomed touch that I have had in months. I want another one from him.

_You didn't bother me. I...liked that hug very much. _I blushed at my hands. Edward grinned.

_Then why did you run away? _Edward frowned.

_It has to do with things from my past...I really haven't gotten over it. _I never will.

_Well I'm sorry, and for now on I won't surprise hug attack you anymore. I will ask permission first. _Edward grinned again. My eyes widen as I heard a high pitch, musical, giggle of laughter. Who did that? I looked back at Edward, and he watched me with amusement.

_Did you hear that noise? What was that? _Edward's own eyes widen, and he stared at my face.

_That was you, Bella. You laughed. _

Is this some kind of joke? You can't tell me that beautiful noise was me. I haven't laughed in months, and I don't remember it sounding so wonderful.

_Are you sure? _I had to ask.

"Bella." Edward chuckled. _Yes I am sure. That girly giggle didn't come from me. _I laughed again, and the musical sound of bells was heard. He is right, that giggle is mine. He made me laugh. I smiled widely at him, leaning forward, and embracing his broad shoulders. I held him for a couple of seconds, smiling into his neck, and he held me back with the same enthusiasm.

_You don't know how much this means to me. You have made me so happy, and you made me laugh. _It was Edward's turn to laugh again, and I stored that lovely noise into my brain.

_Anytime. I like making you laugh. _"Bella."

My eyes fluttered from the way he spoke my name, and I leaned forward again. Kiss me, I wanted to tell him, kiss me Edward. No. What am I doing?! I scooted my body back, almost falling backwards off my chair, and turned away from Edward. I should learn from past mistakes, and I should stay away from Edward. He may be like them. I prayed to god that he isn't though.

"Bella?" He said my name confused, emerald orbs flashing in concern. _Did I do something wrong? _

I shook my head no. He didn't do anything wrong, yet.

_No, I just need to pay attention in class. I don't want to fall behind. _

Edward nodded, and turned to face the teacher. I didn't miss the look of sadness in his eyes, and I felt...horrible. It's bad enough when I see that look on my father's face, or any other person, but on Edward...it kills me. I slowly place my hand on Edward's shoulder, and he looks at me. I can't say I trust Edward, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to try.

_Want to make me laugh again? _I couldn't help but to smile playfully at Edward. His eyes light up, a bright smile on his face, and he signs back.

_I could never say no to that. _

_

* * *

  
_

Loving this story right now, so read and review!

Venom: And thank the Beta!

Bella: That's right!

Edward: Oh yeah!

Jacob: Pie!

They look at Jacob, confusion lacing their faces.

Jacob: What? Everyone like pie!

They all smack their forheads.


	4. U

**Edward**

I wonder what happened to her, what made her the way she is. I know there is something that she is hiding. I can see it in her eyes; see it in the way she talks to me. The way her hands communicate to me, the way they tremble when they are still.

Something happened to Isabella Swan, and I want to find out what it is.

Usually I'm not nosy, and I try to keep out of people's personal business, but…

There is something about her that makes me want to help, not out of pity.

Actual genuine care is what keeps me going. Because I care about her, and I don't know why.

_If you keep on thinking hard like that, your brain will explode, and I will have to mop the floor again._

Alice signs to me, smiling jokingly. She carried the handle of the mob under her arm, trying to make space to sign. I sighed, smiling tiredly, and sat up straight. The floor sparkled under the sunlight that entered the kitchen, giving off that clean gleam.

_Good job, sis. You'd be mad if I spill a giant vat of tomato juice of the floor, right?_

She smacks my arm, her face lighting up in inaudible laughter, and places the mop in the bucket.

I wish I could hear her laugh. I have wished that since I was younger, watching as her face would move with excitement, and joy, but no sound would come out. She has been deaf since birth.

_Come on, Edward. Stop with the sulking and get up. Go do something, go have fun._

Her visual scolding makes me smile, and I get up to hug her.

_Look at you, 16 years old and telling your older brother what to do. Have I not taught you any respect? Must I tickle you to get my point across?_

She makes her laughing face, and smacks my arm again. I ruffle her dark hair, and tickle her side.

_Get out of here! And stop tickling me! I can beat you up, you know that right?_

She playfully glares at me, and pushes me out the kitchen. I stick my tongue out at her, and open the backdoor to go outside. The sun shines down on me, warming my skin pleasantly, and I stretch my arms.

I wonder what Bella is doing right now. Is she doing anything fun? Is she bored?

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I'll have to wait until tomorrow to have any answers to my questions.

I have to smile at that, I could just imagine what she would say.

* * *

_My weekend sucked. _

I laughed loudly, and her sweet giggles followed mine. I knew she would have something funny to say.

_Why is that?_

She rolled her eyes, her hands moving with slight annoyance and amusement.

_My father, to get on my nerves, asked me questions all weekend. Trying to get me to slip up and speak. My hands ached from all the writing I had to do. Questions like: If aliens invaded Earth, would you steal their space ship and fly into space? How many fingers am I holding up? What does a kumquat taste like? Do elephants know they're fat? My poor, poor hands. _

I grinned at the silly questions, and held back my snickers. That sounds like a very interesting weekend. She giggled again, and rested her hands on her lap.

I looked at her, a question lingering in my mind.

_What do you mean your father was trying to get you to speak? Can you talk?_

Her eyes widen at my hands, and she looked at my face. Her hands trembled in their place.

_You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for asking._

I signed quickly, trying to reassure her that everything was ok. She looked scared, a deer caught in the headlight.

_I can speak…I just don't want to. I'm afraid of what I would sound like._

She signed to me hesitantly, her movement soft, frail-like.

Oh Bella…what happened to you?

_Can you tell me why you don't speak? Did something happen?_

She sat there, staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, her cheeks flushing, her eyes started to glisten. And one by one, tear drops slipped out of each eyes, alternating. She looked like a crying angel, so sweet, so tortured, so alone. I felt my own eyes water.

_They hurt me, they hurt me so bad. I screamed and screamed, but they didn't stop. The doctors say that I damaged my vocal cords, but they healed. I don't want to hear my voice. If they didn't hear what I was saying, what makes you think anyone else will listen? No one will listen…why even try?_

I grabbed her hands, holding them inside my own. I stared into her eyes, just trying to show her what I saw in her. She will be heard, only if she tries. She is wonderful, sweet, funny, and everything a girl should be. She doesn't deserve this pain she feels.

"I will listen. Do you hear me, Bella? I'm listening. Don't worry about anything else; don't worry about how you sound, or who will hear you. I am here, and don't you ever forget that. Trust me, I know that may be difficult, but trust me. I would never hurt you."

I spoke those words out loud and honestly, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. I gently let go of her hands, missing the warmth they gave me.

_I will try. I can't guarantee that I will tell you everything, but I will try._

She smiled up at me, her eyes still watery. I smiled too, holding her hands again.

I won't make her tell me things that she doesn't want me to know, and I can't make her say the things that hurt her. But at least she will talk to me. She doesn't have to hold it in anymore. And that is what filled me with hope.

* * *

Hello everyone!!! I am sooooooo…sooooooooooo…soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait on the update. I've just had the craziest month imaginable, but hopefully this chappie has everyone satisfied.

Reviews are highly appreciated, because I eat them. 0_0 Whattttttt??? Lol


	5. T

**Bella**

Everyday, before that day, I woke up at 6:50 am. I got out of bed, my feet slapping the cold floor, walked to the window, and watched outside. I like seeing the sun rise, since at that time, the sun is still hiding.

I like listening to the birds chirp, welcoming the warmth the sun brought, and I like when the sun would shine through into my room. I like feeling like the sun rose for me.

Yes, that is selfish, because the sun would still rise if I wasn't born, or if I died. But, for a little while, I like knowing that I was probably the only one in Forks that would watch the sun rise.

I like feeling special. I went down for breakfast, chatted with my Charlie as we ate bacon and eggs, and I then got dressed for school.

That day, I was late.

I woke up at 7:15, throwing on any clothing I could find, and running for the bus.

School was normal, I talked with Angela and Jessica, Mike tried to kiss me, like always, and of course I punched him in his stomach. A habit we usually repeated twice a day. I guess he never learned.

What wasn't normal, was that I missed the bus, because I was gossiping with Jessica. There was two new students at Forks, which usually never happened. I heard they were both handsome, unusually handsome. Better that the all the guys combined. I heard they both had green eyes, and green was my favorite color. I heard that the youngest had the beautifulest smile you could ever see.

I wanted to see.

But, I missed my bus. So, in order not get in trouble again with my police chief father, I walked home as fast as I could. I dodged people, scrambling out of their direction.

In turn, I went in the wrong direction. An alley. Where 5 men greeted me, and they just finished dropping off cargo at the docks. Apparently, their boss was giving them shit for not being there on time.

And apparently, their way for blowing off steam, is to look for a beautiful girl, and have sex with her. Since their wives were too busy to do it with them.

Some men they married, right?

Apparently, choices you make, **always** affects the future. I was late for school, I missed my bus, and I have to walk home.

Those men were late dropping off their work to the docks, because they were too busy looking at women pass by. And when they were in trouble, they took it out on the women they've seen.

Apparently...they saw me.

* * *

"Bella." Edward called me impatiently, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple times and turned to face him. Its been about 2 months, and today in class we are going over mythology. It was always a subject that fascinated me, my favorite stories are of the Greek gods. But in my opinion, they're just douches with powers. Controlled by stupid human emotions, like greed, jealously, anger, love. Idiot were on Mount Olympus.

_"Yes, baby Edward? I'm sorry I'm not paying attention to you." _I sign jokingly, smiling mockingly at Edward. He pouted at me, but then his face turned mischievous.

_"I know how to get you to pay attention to me." _

_"Oh really? How?" _

"Go on a date with me." When did Edward get so close to me? I could smell him, sweet, something delicious, but not food. My stomach feels weird...and my knees are shaking. His eyes have me locked, his hands just inches away from my own.

_"What?" _I pull my hands away to sign.

"Go...on...a...date...with...me. Bella." He whispers my name, and I feel my heart racing. What if I rips out of my chest. Damn you, sexy Edward, damn you.

_"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not exactly the talking type." _I crack a joke, nervously, but Edward doesn't laugh.

"You are my type. And that's all I want. Give me a chance, Bella. I won't ever hurt you." Edward voice fills with this emotion I don't know how to describe. Sadness? Sincerity, honesty? Something?

But how do I know he is truthful? How do I know I"m not being deceived?

_I'm tired of hiding...I'm tired of not being normal...I'm tired of not being the old me. The girl who wasn't afraid of anything. The girl that didn't care what people think. The girl who smiled._

_I want to be me again. I want to be normal._

_"Ok. Let's go on a date. But no funny business." _I look at him as sternly as I could, but he just breaks out this smile that...wow. I'm speechless. I think I just met the sun in person.

"I promise you won't regret this. I promise this, Bella." He grins, and leans close into me. His lips brush my cheek, a chaste kiss. And then the bell rings.

"Can I walk you to your bus?" Edward asks, and I nod excitedly. Ugh, now I look like a eager dork. Edward smiles a sunny smile again, and reaches out for my hand.

I give it to him, and I can't help but to enjoy his skin against mine. I feel special again. I feel like I belong here with him.

As we approach the bus, I hear someone whistle. "Edward, you fuckin with the mute now? Wow, way to upgrade, bro!" A big, muscular boy with dark green eyes snorts at us. His friends, football players, all laugh behind him. Edward's grip on my hand tightens, and his jaw clenches.

"Leave us alone, Emmett, we aren't even bothering you."

"But that's the thing, baby brother, your existence bothers me. That, and the fact that you can go out with a hot piece of ass like Tanya, and then just break up with her. Shouldn't you be lucky that you could actually fuck her? I mean damn, she's hella out of your league." The football players bust out laughing, and Emmett smirks at Edward. Edward gently lets go of my hand, and moves in front of me.

"Tanya wasn't the girl for me. I don't like whores, who use me to get to my older brother. And yeah, Tanya is pretty, but I don't want her. I never did. Now please, leave us alone." Edward turns to me, and whispers, "Go to your bus, I will see you tomorrow." He then kisses my forehead. I could just melt, his lips were so warm and soft. I listen to him, and I start walking to my bus.

"Oh...I see. You're into bitches who likes getting raped. Now I heard she was fucked by 5 different guys, some girl you know how to choose, little bro. That's a undercover hoe right there. Then the bitch is so stupid, that she forgets how to talk!" Emmett roars with laughter, but his friends don't laugh with him. I stop in my tracks. As I turn to look back at Edward, I can't help the stinging in my eyes.

_Please don't cry._

A loud boom is what made me shake. The hell?

Edward punched Emmett in the face, and Emmett is out cold on the floor. That boy is taller than Edward, and has muscles for days. But one punch by Edward, and he is knocked out.

"Bella, go." Edward barks, and I finally get on my bus.

I can't doubt that Edward doesn't care for me.

He punched his own brother in the face for me.

And for some funny reason, that made me feel like the sun was rising for me again. Yes, it is selfish.

But, now I think Edward might be the sun, for me.


End file.
